


cause now i'm learning a brand-new language (the language of love)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Music, Songwriting, song is from lost and found music studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: When Nick first suggests that they try to write a song together, Julie thinks his brain must have gotten scrambled or something. After all, despite Julie and the Phantoms' success, she's still getting back into music, and more importantly, into writing songs again.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina/Nick
Kudos: 6





	cause now i'm learning a brand-new language (the language of love)

When Nick first suggests that they try to write a song together, Julie thinks his brain must have gotten scrambled or something. After all, despite Julie and the Phantoms' success, she's still getting back into music, and more importantly, into writing songs again. 

But no, he's serious, something he proves when he pulls out a worn notebook not unlike Luke's, which is filled with scribbled down lyrics and nonsensical phrases. 

He's all toothy grins and genuine sweet politeness, and she could practically sense his Mr. All American Boy pride from the minute he walked into her house, and god she remembered why she had been heads over heels for him for nearly 5 long years. 

They sit at the kitchen table for what feels like - and probably was hours, trying to piece together the poems he's written before they come up with something semi solid. Julie gets up and grabs her ukulele, and Nick gets out his guitar, and the words start flowing. 

_ "This is the life we've been living in _

_ And we might not know how to begin _

_ But we know _

_ Just where we wanna go."  _

It's a melancholy tune, one that makes Julie think of early summer and how her mom started to get really sick around then, but she forces a smile on her face and keeps playing the melody as Nick figures out the rhythm and the lyrics. 

_ "Don't need a big house to justify _

_ This alley right here _

_ Could be our paradise _

_ As long _

_ As I hear those birds sing."  _

Nick notices her falter, and he slows down, looking at her so earnestly. “You okay?” He mouths and she smiles softly before nodding. “Yeah.” She mouths back before continuing where he left off. 

_ “Cause now I'm learning a brand-new language _

_ The language of love _

_ All these words can do no damage _

_ In the language of love _

_ Yeah _

_ The language of love.”  _

Nick grins, strumming his guitar as they harmonize together on the next lines. 

_ “Everybody here is passing through _

_ Some of us got some nicer shoes _

_ But we all know _

_ Know the rules of the road.”  _

Nick pretends as if he’s walking with his feet, and Julie snorts. He grins at her, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes. Julie rolls her eyes at him, and he laughs before continuing to sing. 

_ “New ways are better than the old ways _

_ There's no point living like it was yesterday _

_ If we know _

_ When right is right (that's right).” _

Julie smiles, continuing to strum the melody on her ukulele, as she sings along with the chorus.

_ “Cause now I'm learning a brand-new language _

_ The language of love _

_ All these words can do no damage _

_ In the language of love _

_ Don't speak Greek, Chinese, English, or Spanish _

_ Just the language of love.”  _

They fall into a steady rhythm, continuing the chorus again but slightly slower. 

“ _ Now I'm learning a brand-new language _

_ All these words can do no damage _

_ Don't speak Greek, Chinese, English, or Spanish _

_ Just the language of love.” _

They finish with small smiles and Julie sighing. Julie tucks her hair behind her ear, and Nick smiles at her. “That went amazing!” He raises a hand for a high five and Julie laughs quietly before high fiving him. She pulls back, her cheeks red. “Yeah. It did. Thank you for that.” 

Nick nods. “No problem Angel.” Julie blushes before laughing. 


End file.
